Tears of Relief
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Princess Cassandra of Troy cannot save her city or her people. No one will believe her warnings, and even her own family believe her insane. But she can save her son. One Shot COMPLETE
**I Do Not Own Greek Mythology or Harry Potter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Images or war flash through her head.

For Princess Cassandra of Troy this is nothing new. Ever since she had rejected the advances of Phoebus Apollo, even after he had tried to seduce her with the gift of prophecy and then cursed her never to be believed, she had seen images of war. She had seen ten years of war...and no matter what she said or did to try to stop it, no one would believe her.

When she had first seen Helen come into the city, she had blindly attacked her in rage, despite knowing it was not her fault. Though her abandonment of her husband Menelaus for Cassandra's brother Paris was to be the catalyst of ten years of war before her home was sacked, Helen was truly innocent in this. The only one who was to blame was her brother, for it was he that had accepted Aphrodite's bribe, causing the married woman to fall for him. In her eyes, Paris, and Aphrodite by offering her, was no better than a rapist.

But what she saw now both hurt her more than anything, and gave her a glimmer of hope.

In her hands she held her newborn son. His hair was as dark as her own, though his green eyes were entirely his fathers, a common soldier she had turned to in her grief. And while his father was dead, killed the day after she had lain with him, he had given her this beautiful gift.

A gift she knew she would never see grow into a man.

For she had seen two futures for her son. If she kept him, something she wished desperately to do, he would die after being violently torn from her arms and flung carelessly to the streets. But she was presented with an alternative. She told no one of this vision so that none would stop her as she desperately searched for a way to save to her child. As a sorceress, as well as a seer, she had delved into every text of magic she could find. She'd already found a curse she planned to enact, causing madness and insanity into at least some of the city's enemies and gaining at least a little revenge. Already she had seen it's success. And while it would never make up for the destruction and loss of all she held dear, it gave her a small measure of pleasure that at least some of the attacking Greeks would pay for what they had brought upon her city.

But it was when she found a ritual that she had seen a second path for her son.

The ritual would send her son many centuries into the future, to a land far from the shores of Troy. There he would be taken in by a couple unable to have their own child. Within a year, they would be murdered, and her son would be left to be raised by his adoptive mother's cruel sister and equally cruel husband. When he turned eleven years of age he would be accepted into a school of magic, where he would face many dangers and enter a war against the man who murdered his adoptive parents.

It would be a hard life, full of pain and despair. But he would reach adult hood, he would marry the woman he loved, he would have three beautiful children.

Most importantly, he would live.

She hated the life he would live...but between a hard life or certain death, she would chose a hard life.

Placing one last kiss on her son's head, the same spot she new would one day bear a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. "Goodbye my son," she whispered. "Know that I love you...and that this breaks my heart."

Not bothering to wipe her tears, the Trojan princess placed her son in the middle of the ritual circle she had prepared. Stepping outside of it, she began to chant.

Several minutes later, in a flash of light, her son disappeared, along with the circle. And Cassandra of Troy fell to her knees and sobbed.

She cried tears of sadness that she would never see her son again.

But she also cried tears of relief...for her son would now live.

And for a mother, even one as cursed as her, there was nothing more important.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So I hope you enjoyed. Also, just as explanation, rather than Born, the Prophecy says Borne, but since it's verbal and James and Lily never tell anyone Harry was found by them and adopted, everyone including Dumbledore assume the prophecy states Born.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
